<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drown Me with Your Love by Sarebal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672784">Drown Me with Your Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarebal/pseuds/Sarebal'>Sarebal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Sex, Hinata Shouyou loves his boyfriend, Hurt/Comfort, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama wants to feel loved, M/M, Oral Sex, Passionate, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Sex, Shouyou is a ball of light in Kageyama's darkness, Shouyou wants to give his love, Switch Hinata Shouyou, Top Hinata Shouyou, Top Kageyama Tobio, explicit - Freeform, love making, switch kageyama tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarebal/pseuds/Sarebal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter One: Kageyama just wants to feel loved and be pampered. Luckily, Hinata knows just what to do.</p><p>Chapter Two: During a date night, Hinata's mind wanders to a nasty place filled with spit swapping and overstimulation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drown Me with Your Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, hello, hello! If you didn't read all of the tags, the characters ARE aged up. For safety sake let's say that they're both eighteen and are third-years. Also, be aware that there may be some grammar errors. I'll be going through and doing a final edit once chapter two has been written and published. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata watches as his boyfriend of two years angrily sips milk through a twisty straw he had bought for Kageyama. If the last few years of being friends and lovers has taught Hinata anything, it's that Kageyama likes to hide his emotions. And although his anger is quite clear, to Hinata, so is his sadness. Kageyama's eyes shift over to the orange haired young man, staring at him with curiosity.</p><p>"What?" Kageyama's tone is cold and hard, something the two moved past a long time ago.</p><p>Sighing, Hinata stands and makes his way over to his lover, Once reaching him, Hinata carefully sits on his lap and starts to run his fingers through Kageyama's hair.</p><p>"Yama, you don't have to hide from me, y'know?" Hinata keeps his voice soft and gentle, something that always makes Kageyama melt.</p><p>"Who says I'm hiding?"</p><p>"Me."</p><p>The two stare at each other, Hinata's fingers still absently playing with his boyfriend's hair. Kageyama frowns and buries his face into Hinata's neck, his breath tickling against the exposed skin. Hinata begins to massage gently circles into Kageyama's scalp, another thing his boyfriend finds soothing. Originally, the plan for today was to discuss new ideas for their quick attack and maybe sneak in a cheeky round of love-making, but when Kageyama showed up at his door three hours ago angry and sad things changed.</p><p>"What did I do to deserve you?" Kageyama whispers, all angry pretense crumbling to pieces.</p><p>"I like to think that our meeting was fate, don't you?" Hinata tries teasing the boy in hopes to get him to laugh; but no dice.</p><p>"Sho?"</p><p>"Yes, Tobio?"</p><p>It was very rare for the two to use their first names so Hinata dropped his joking and paid attention to his boyfriend's next words.</p><p>"Can we still make love today?" </p><p>"Of course we can, shall we head upstairs?"</p><p>Kageyama only nods his head and waits for Hinata to lead him upstairs. As they move through the empty halls, Kageyama fiddles with the hem of Hinata's shirt. Knowing what that means for Kageyama, Hinata mentally prepares for the physical exertion he'll have to put up with soon. It wasn't that Hinata didn't enjoy topping for Kageyama, but even with all of his stamina, Kageyama was really hard to please.</p><p>Once they've both climbed into Hinata's bed, Kageyama lies flat on his back, just watching Hinata move about and shuffling pillows. Once everything is in place, Hinata straddles Kageyama's waist and looks down at his boyfriend, a hand coming up to caress Kageyama's cheek. This was a routine the two shared. Before anything got too intense they'd take a moment to themselves and ask how they wanted to be pleased - most of the time words weren't necessary. But, today, Hinata wanted to hear it.</p><p>"How do you want it today, darling?"</p><p>"Can we go slowly today?" Kageyama's voice is fragile and nearly cracks as he speaks.</p><p>"Of course," Hinata reassures.</p><p>With his hand still on Kageyama's cheek, Hinata runs his thumb gently across the soft lips waiting to be kissed, a soft blush dusting Kageyama's face. A smile tugs at Hinata's own lips as he leans down and presses a sweet kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. Kageyama's hands make way to Hinata's soft hair, fingers entangling in the orange strands. Hinata hums quietly at the silent plea to be kissed properly before slowly kissing his way to Kageyama's lips. Their lips fit mold perfectly together, their bodies so intertwined with one another it's second nature to them. Hinata's thumb continues to slowly trace lines across his boyfriend's cheek as they kiss.</p><p>Kageyama whimpers beneath him as Hinata uses his other hand to massage Kageyama's side. Tugging at Hinata's hair, Kageyama tries to give Hinata a signal of some kind, any kind really, to make his boyfriend deepen their kiss. Hinata pulls away from the kiss and looks into Kageyama's eyes before speaking.</p><p>"I thought you wanted to go slowly?"</p><p>"Not a turtle's pace, dumbass," Kageyama scolds, face flushed hot and pupils blown out. </p><p>"Too bad. Your pleasure is my priority today, I'm taking my time," Hinata finalizes, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend - daring him to disagree.</p><p>When Kageyama stays silent, Hinata continues, his lips finding a home against the base of Kageyama's neck. As Hinata slowly traces his way around Kageyama's neck, the man below him sighs in contentment, hands loosening from Hinata's hair. Dragging his tongue slowly down Kageyama's neck, Hinata laps at the sensitive skin, hands moving to play with the hem of Kageyama's shirt.</p><p>"Can I?" Hinata whispers before letting is teeth graze against warm skin.</p><p>"Yeah," Kageyama manages to breathe out.</p><p>Sitting up, Hinata carefully slides the shirt up Kageyama's chest, revealing toned abs and tanned skin. Instead of taking the shirt off like Kageyama thinks he will, Hinata leaves it rolled up by his boyfriend's neck. Before he's questioned, Hinata leans down once more and presses a kiss against his chest. Moving down his body, Hinata's kisses leave a little trail of saliva in their wake, just stopping at Kageyama's belly button. Kageyama's body is completely relaxed now, hands lying against the bed, just accepting whatever Hinata wants to do. After all, it's not Kageyama's place to worry about how or where to be pleasured.</p><p>Making his wake back up Kageyama's chest, Hinata's lips wrap gently around an erect nipple. Kageyama gasps when Hinata presses his tongue against the swollen nipple, coating it in warm saliva. Letting go, Hinata leans up slightly, watching in fascination as his thumb and index finger carefully roll Kageyama's nipple between their pads. Goosebumps break out across his lovers skin as Hinata leans down to lick at the other nipple, giving both the attention they deserve.</p><p>"Shouyou, not fair."</p><p>The delicate voice rings through the room, so many emotions packed into those three little words. Hinata uses both hands to carefully play with each nipple, tweaking and pulling at them gently, watching Kageyama's face burn in both embarrassment and arousal. </p><p>"You're doing so well, Tobio," Hinata praises, leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss against Kageyama's forehead.</p><p>"Am I?"</p><p>Hinata pinches at Kageyama's nipples a little harder when he hears the insecurity behind his lovers words. Kageyama shivers in delight.</p><p>"Of course, darling. You always do amazing, especially for me," Hinata coos.</p><p>Stopping the assault to Kageyama's nipples, Hinata lowers himself down again, kissing his boyfriend once more. Using his thumb, Hinata carefully pulls Kageyama's jaw down, his boyfriend understanding what Hinata wants to do. Hinata gently eases his tongue into the other's mouth, massaging Kageyama's with gentle motions. Hinata runs his hands down Kageyama's chest as his tongue swirls around the other's. When his hands meet the button on Kageyama's pants, he slowly undoes it, Kageyama whimpering into his mouth. Carefully taking Kageyama's tongue into his mouth, Hinata softly sucks, giving Kageyama a little preview for what's to come. As Hinata pulls apart from the kiss, Kageyama does his best to moan out a complaint, a string of spit connecting the two in such a lewd way.</p><p>Hinata wipes the spit from Kageyama's lips with a finger before slowly pushing his index finger into Kageyama's mouth, the boy below him obediently sucking on what's offered. Hinata slides his middle finger in next, Kageyama's eyes closing with the addition.</p><p>"That's it, darling. Nice and easy," Hinata says, his cock twitching in his own jeans.</p><p>Kageyama moans happily as Hinata begins to gently thrust his fingers in and out of their warm prison. A greedy tongue begins to wrap around each finger, savoring the feeling of Hinata's fingers. Once he's happy, Hinata pulls his fingers out all the way, tracing down Kageyama's jaw and to his neck, trailing spit everywhere his fingers touch. From his collarbone, to over his nipples, and down to the waistband of his pants.</p><p>"Shouyou," Kageyama whines again, voice desperate and needy.</p><p>"You're sensitive today, aren't you, Tobio?" Hinata chuckles.</p><p>Kageyama reaches up to Hinata lazily trying to wrap and arm around his neck to pull him down.</p><p>"Ah ah, I don't think so," Hinata scolds, grabbing a hold of Kageyama's hand and laying back down onto the bed.</p><p>Kageyama huffs but stops trying to get Hinata to his level, waiting patiently.</p><p>Hinata climbs off of Kageyama to get a better grasp of his jeans and boxers, pulling them down his boyfriend's legs with ease. Once they're off, Hinata climbs in between his legs, and licks his lips. With hands rubbing over Kageyama's thighs, he watches as his boyfriend's cock twitches, the cold air stimulating his skin. As Hinata goes to reach for Kageyama's manhood, he's stopped for a moment.</p><p>"Sho, at least take your shirt off," Kageyama complains, the man completely naked where as Hinata is fully clothed.</p><p>Adhering to the demand, Hinata pulls his own shirt off and tosses it carelessly to the ground before reaching for Kageyama's cock once again. With only the tip in his hand, Hinata smears the beads of precum against the skin, a stifled moan coming from the man receiving the pleasure.</p><p>"You know I love how you sound, Tobio. Don't cover your mouth, okay?" Hinata reminds him, not looking away from Kageyama's cock, giving full attention to it.</p><p>"Okay," Kageyama's breath is shaky having to be forced out.</p><p>"Just relax for me," Hinata persuades, his hand lowering to Kageyama's shaft.</p><p>The thick shaft rests easily in his hand, each vein pressing into Hinata's palm. Leaning down, Hinata lets a small ball of spit slip past his lips onto the tip before carefully spreading it down Kageyama's shaft with each pull of his hand. Another moan rips from Kageyama's mouth. Hinata watches infatuated with the way Kageyama's cock reddens from blood pooling inside of it, making his boyfriend even more sensitive. Hinata spits into his other hand and rubs it into his hand, before reaching down to grab ahold of Kageyama's balls. Massaging each one individually, he trains his eyes on Kageyama's face, watching as his mouth falls open and little breaths escape. Biting his lip, Kageyama looks down at Hinata, wanting for more but not asking, afraid that he'll be denied.</p><p>"What do you want, Tobio? My hands or mouth?" Hinata proposes, wanting to reward Kageyama for behaving.</p><p>"Your mouth, please."</p><p>Hinata hums and slides down the bed a bit before leaning down and taking Kageyama's tip into his mouth. On instinct, Kageyama lifts a leg up, his thigh pressing into the side of Hinata's head. Hinata uses the hand that was massaging Kageyama's balls and carefully spreads Kageyama's leg apart all the while lowering himself further down Kageyama's dick. With only half of Kageyama in his mouth, Hinata begins to bob his head, tongue swirling around and rubbing against the veins. </p><p>"Fuck, Sho," Kageyama moans out, his hands balling the blanket into his fists. </p><p>Hinata removes his hand from the shaft and takes a deep breath before exhaling through his nose, taking the rest of Kageyama's length into his mouth. Once he's reached the base of Kageyama's dick, he holds the position just to feel Kageyama twitch inside of him. He takes this moment to look up at Kageyama and what he sees never fails to take his breath away. Kageyama's eyes are half-lidded in pleasure, the gorgeous blue of his iris' hidden by blow out pupils; his mouth slightly parted and a strong cherry red blush covering his cheeks. To Hinata, Kageyama is <em>glowing</em>. </p><p>Hinata begins to bob his hand once more, tongue pressed flat against the underside of Kageyama's shaft, his speed slowly and steady. His now free hand gently fondles Kageyama's balls once more. A set of lewd mewls pour from his lover as Hinata continues to devour Kageyama. Hinata lets Kageyama's cock slide out from his mouth, his hand grasping onto it for extra support. Once his mouth his free, Hinata turns and presses a few soft kisses into Kageyama's thigh, hand pumping the wet cock. Hinata feels Kageyama shiver again as his teeth press into skin. Without warning, Hinata bites down into Kageyama's thigh, a loud moan echoing through the room. Satisfied, Hinata releases his bite and looks back to admire his mark.</p><p>Hinata looks back to Kageyama, admiring him once more. Suddenly, he feels Kageyama tense beneath him.</p><p>"What is it?" Kageyama panics, prepared to push Hinata away.</p><p>"Nothing. I was just admiring how stunning you look right now," Hinata replies.</p><p>Almost immediately Kageyama's body relaxes. Hinata smiles at the quick change.</p><p>"Bend your knees and rest your feet on the bed with your legs spread, please."</p><p>Kageyama doesn't question his command and follows through, watching Hinata curiously. </p><p>Hinata releases his hold on Kageyama's cock, letting it fall naturally to the man's stomach. Once it's out of reach, Hinata slides onto his stomach between Kageyama's legs. Pushing the fingers he once had in Kageyama's mouth to his own, Hinata laps his tongue over them, making sure they're thoroughly covered in saliva. Once they're covered, Hinata pulls him out and beings to trace the little pink ring in front of him. Hinata rests his index finger on the little hole and looks up at Kageyama once more. As Kageyama opens his mouth to speak again, Hinata slides his finger, only up to the first knuckle, inside of Kageyama; whatever words about to leave his pretty little mouth swallowed by a weak moan.</p><p>Gently, Hinata slides his finger in to the second knuckle. Kageyama tightens around his finger before slowly relaxing once again.</p><p>"Sho, can I touch myself?" Kageyama pleads, his cock undoubtedly throbbing with both pleasure and a bit of pain.</p><p>"No, darling. I don't want you making yourself come," Hinata denies while rotating his hand, making his palm face the ceiling.</p><p>Instead of protesting, Kageyama relents and rests his head back onto a pillow, letting Hinata toy with his body. Hinata smiles at the pure trust Kageyama has and pushes his finger in the rest of the way. Hinata curls his finger slowly, the tip just barely grazing against Kageyama's prostate. He knows he hits his mark when Kageyama's thighs clench and a deep breath leaves the setter. Hinata teases his prostate, only letting his finger brush against it every so often. While thrusting his finger in and out, Hinata leans down and presses his tongue above his finger and against Kageyama's hole, swirling it in circles. Kageyama moans at this, his legs beginning to squeeze Hinata.</p><p>Ignoring the squeezing, Hinata continues prodding at Kageyama with his tongue, coating the little ring with more saliva. Once happy, Hinata ceases his movements and slowly inserts his middle finger, watching Kageyama's face to see for pain. When none makes an appearance, Hinata gently begins scissoring his fingers, spreading Kageyama with concern. Kageyama's little moans encourage him though as he continues. He decides to tease Kageyama a bit more.</p><p>"I didn't ask earlier, but what position do you want me to make love to you in?"</p><p>Kageyama takes a second to respond, trying to catch his breath, "I want-"</p><p>Hinata presses his fingers against Kageyama's prostate midsentence, making Kageyama cut himself off with a loud unstable moan. Hinata chuckles as he gently massages his lovers prostate, Kageyama whimpering under Hinata's touch. Surprising Hinata, Kageyama tries to answer the question still,</p><p>"I want..." Kageyama's voice dies down as his prostate is thoroughly massaged.</p><p>"I want-" the desperation in his voice is palpable now, the pleasure getting to be overbearing.</p><p>Hinata watches as tears line Kageyama's eyes and threaten to fall with every move and thrust of his fingers. Feeling guilty, Hinata withdraws his fingers from Kageyama's prostate and gently thrusts them back and forth inside. Kageyama's chest rises and falls with powerful breaths.</p><p>"You don't have to tell me, love. I know; missionary right? Your favorite?" Hinata asks.</p><p>Kageyama's head weakly nods as he continues to try settling himself. Hinata smiles at Kageyama, trying to reassure him. After a few more thrusts of his fingers, Hinata tells Kageyama what he plans to do next.</p><p>"You're doing great, darling. I'm so proud of you for hanging on. Next I'm going to remove my fingers from you only to replace them with my tongue, okay?"</p><p>Just at the sound of this, Kageyama moans out in delight, body shaking in anticipation. Hinata quickly lets spilt build up inside of his mouth, preparing to self-lube his boyfriend. While waiting, his thrusts his fingers a few more times for good measure. Carefully pulling his fingers out, Hinata uses both hands to spread Kageyama's cheeks apart, catching a glimpse at the now slightly stretched and puckering hole. That alone is enough to make Hinata salivate even more.</p><p>"Shouyou," Kageyama begs hand coming up to tug on Hinata's hair.</p><p>Hinata gives in and at first, only runs his tongue in small circles along the rim, a thick trail of spit being left behind. Once Kageyama tugs at Hinata's hair again, he dips his tongue inside of his boyfriend before. Kageyama tenses around his tongue and Hinata has to gently massage his cheeks to calm him. Once he's relaxed again, Hinata begins to bob his head, wiggling his tongue around for extra measure, Kageyama moaning obscenely loud. Pulling his tongue out, Hinata presses a soft kiss against the hole a few times, squeezing Kageyama's ass as well. Hinata lets his tongue delve back inside a moment later. It isn't long until Hinata notices the way Kageyama's stomach muscles convulse, legs starting to give out. Before they can fall, Hinata releases his hold of Kageyama's ass and grips the back of his thighs instead, forcing them to stay up by pressing them back, feet dangling in the air. This also allows Hinata better access to Kageyama's hole he realizes.</p><p>"Shouyou, 'm gonna-" Kageyama cuts off as a near scream tears from his throat.</p><p>Instantly pulling his mouth away from Kageyama's entrance, he keeps his boyfriend's legs in the air, refusing to give his boyfriend the satisfaction of release just yet. It isn't until this very moment that Hinata notices just how painfully hard he is. Hinata watches his boyfriend come down from such a high, a few tears left stranded on his cheeks as he stares up at he ceiling, chest violently rising and falling. Glancing down at Kageyama's hole, Hinata is pleased to find saliva slowly leaking from the entrance, sure sign that he's been properly lubed up.</p><p>Hinata slowly rests Kageyama's legs against the bed once more, giving his boyfriend a little longer to catch his breath. Kageyama opens his eyes to watch his movements. Hinata climbs off of the bed and undoes his own pants, boxers going down with them only to be kicked somewhere across the room. Hinata moves over to the bedside table and opens one of the drawers, reaching for a condom. Before he can grab one, however, Kageyama reaches out and grabs his wrist with a shaky hand.</p><p>"What is it, love?" Hinata murmurs, leaning over to smooth out Kageyama's damp hair.</p><p>"No condom today... please? I want you to finish inside of me," Kageyama whimpers, eyes squeezing shut as a cold chill makes his body shiver again.</p><p>"Okay, just for you," Hinata relents while shutting the drawer.</p><p>He presses a kiss to Kageyama's forehead before climbing back into bed with him and setting himself between his legs once again. Without being asked or told, Kageyama bends his knees with his feet on the bed and legs spread once again. Hinata whispers a quick thank you while running his hands up Kageyama's legs and down his inner thighs, his hand pressing into his bite from earlier. Hinata moves closer to Kageyama's entrance, his cock swollen and just as desperately red from blood like Kageyama's. Once again spitting into his hand, Hinata covers his dick in saliva as an extra lubricant, wanting to make sure he is just as well prepared as Kageyama is.</p><p>"Are you ready, darling?" Hinata asks.</p><p>"Yeah. Make love to me, Sho?"</p><p>"That's what I've been doing, silly," Hinata placates, lining himself up with Kageyama's hole.</p><p>He starts off slow, only easing his head into Kageyama, the boy below him already having difficulty breathing. Hinata is wider than the two fingers he used on Kageyama, so even though he's well lubed, he takes great care knowing that the stretch probably still has a twinge of pain.</p><p>"Dammit, Sho, just-"</p><p>"No." Hinata cuts Kageyama off, voice stern and warning. </p><p>Kageyama has always had a penchant for wanting to be penetrated quickly, even if his body wasn't ready. There's been many times where he's had to scold Kageyama or stop their love-making all together to ensure his boyfriend's safety.</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No. You wouldn't bottom out with the first thrust with me unless I was stretched wide enough. I'm not doing that to you. Ask again and I'll stop all together," Hinata warns one last time.</p><p>Kageyama covers his mouth with his arm, eyes staring up at Hinata. A sob muffled by his arm echoes through the room, tears slipping from his eyes and down his cheeks. Although waiting is for Kageyama's safety, Hinata does feel a bit guilty for the tone he used; especially when Kageyama is so emotionally vulnerable. Sighing, Hinata carefully moves to grab Kageyama's hand by his side, intertwining their hands together.</p><p>"Sorry, darling. I'm just worried for, 's all. Just a few more minutes and I'll go on, okay?"</p><p>Kageyama looks way from Hinata, something he does only when he's feeling shameful.</p><p>"Hey, Tobio? Look at me, darling," Hinata begs, squeezing his boyfriend's hand.</p><p>Kageyama looks at him again, his eyes a little bloodshot from crying.</p><p>"It's okay that you're upset, darling. And it's okay that you want me to make love to you. I'm not mad, baby, really. Just concerned. Forgive me?" Hinata whispers, bringing Kageyama's hand up to his lips and pressing a kiss against the back of it.</p><p>"I forgive you, Sho," Kageyama whispers back just as fragile, pulling Hinata's hand down to his lips to kiss Hinata's as well.</p><p>The two continue to whisper words of love between one another for a few more minutes, Kageyama kissing Hinata's hand every so often. Discreetly taking a peak at Kageyama's entrance, he's incredibly happy to find that he's stretched out nice and wide, ready for the rest of him. As Kageyama is midsentence, Hinata bottoms out. A surprised moan comes from Kageyama as he instinctively wraps his legs around Hinata's waist, holding him close.</p><p>Kageyama doesn't bother trying to speak again, his mind fuzzy as Hinata slowly begins to thrust. Each thrust is slow and accurate, his head nestling sweetly against Kageyama's aching prostate. Kageyama reaches up and manages to wrap his arms around Hinata, hands locking behind Hinata's neck and pulling him down until their foreheads are touching. Kageyama has always been a sucker for eye contact and closeness during sex, a sentiment Hinata shares. With their eyes locked on one another, Hinata can watch as each thrust morphs Kageyama's expression into an even more lewd one than the one before. The tears return to Kageyama's eyes, but this time, out of pleasure instead of sadness. Hinata's thrusts stay even and precise, Kageyama's fingers tangling in the ends of Hinata's hair.</p><p>The pleasure builds up inside of Kageyama, his moans long since faded and replaced with shallow uneven breaths. When Kageyama is this "under" or entranced by pleasure, it's one of Hinata's favorite things. He can't moan, whimper, whine, or beg. All Kageyama can do is take and take and take. And Hinata, who loves Kageyama more than himself, freely gives and gives and gives. Hinata reaches down and squeezes the back of Kageyama's thighs, pushing his legs up again like he had done earlier. Having a better angle and a deeper reach, Hinata puts a little more power behind each thrust, the tip of his cock harshly prodding at Kageyama's prostate. </p><p>A long and breathy moan fans across Hinata's face, Kageyama having lost all control. Hinata keeps the time his cock is touching Kageyama's prostate brief, not wanting to push him over the edge just yet. One of Kageyama's arms fall away from Hinata and bends back to grab ahold of the headboard, fist clenched tightly around it. His other hand grips desperately at Hinata's shoulder, nails digging into skin and leaving crescent shaped marks.</p><p>"You're doing so god damn good, baby," Hinata rasps out, sweat dripping from his forehead down the side of his face.</p><p>Kageyama whines and scratches down Hinata's chest, leaving a path of red lines. Hinata ducks his hand and kisses Kageyama, their lips meshing together and teeth clashing with each thrust, an unsteady liplock. Leaning up, Hinata straightens himself and undoes Kageyama's legs from around his face, pushing his legs back flush against his chest. Kageyama lets out a sob from the lack of closeness. Hinata begins to thrust again, his body on an incline as he pushes Kageyama's legs back, allowing for his cock to slam against Kageyama's prostate with so much force the headboard begins to hit the wall.</p><p>"Move your hand, baby. I don't want to hurt you," Hinata quickly orders, Kageyama following along suit.</p><p>Reaching between his legs, Kageyama grips on to Hinata's hips, pulling him in closer with every thrust in. </p><p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Kageyama cries, each curse coming from every thrust.</p><p>Although Hinata hasn't adjusted his pace once, he begins to feel tired. It's not from overexertion this time, but instead from Kageyama's erotic moans and chants. The more he hears them, the more he wants to do to earn them. The deeper he wants to fuck Kageyama and the faster he wants to pull them from his body. But, Hinata made a promise. Today is all about Kageyama and pleasing him. His own sick satisfaction comes last.</p><p>Hinata watches as words die on Kageyama's tongue, his mouth fall open and his tongue lulling out of the corner. Spit trickles down Kageyama's jaw and to his neck, tears flowing freely and eyes trained solely on Hinata. A forced chuckle leaves Hinata's throat as he continues to make love to Kageyama, his boyfriend clearly so far gone. Hinata doesn't stop his relentless thrusts, watching as Kageyama's tongue bounces with each one. Hinata can feel his climax begin to approach. Worried that he'll finish before Kageyama, Hinata reaches down between Kageyama's legs and grips a hold of the cock bouncing against Kageyama's stomach, precum profusely leaking from the tip onto his stomach and down his shaft. The precum giving Hinata the lube he needs, he doesn't hesitate to start jerking his hand. This snaps Kageyama out of his silent trance. Kageyama's back arches as his hands slam down into the bed, pulling viciously at the blankets. Kageyama screams out a slew of curses, back arched so far that he's staring at the headboard. </p><p>"Sho, Sho, Sho," Kageyama chants, a hand blindly reaching out for Hinata, only to end up resting against Hinata's stomach. </p><p>Both on edge, Hinata decides to give the finishing blow, something he knows drives Kageyama wild.</p><p>"Tobio," Hinata calls, waiting for Kageyama to look at him.</p><p>After a few more thrusts, Kageyama is finally able to look at him, face covered in tears and sweat, saliva from his lips and down. Hinata gives a few last strong thrusts before saying the be all end all.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>It's almost as if the world stops. One minute Kageyama is looking at Hinata. The next, all he can see is white and a sharp pain resonates in his back from a fierce arch. A loud scream shatters the silence of the house. Hot semen pours erratically onto Kageyama's stomach at the same time Hinata's fills Kageyama to the brim. Kageyama's body violent shakes and spasms as it rides out his orgasm, the world slowly coming back into view. As his back falls against the bed once more, he's left gasping for air and freezing. The heat from their passion almost evaporating in the room. Kageyama's teeth chatter and a twisted pleasure mixes deep within him. Kageyama if only mildly aware of Hinata pulling out and lying down on top of him, his face buried into Kageyama's neck, his body hot and providing Kageyama with the warmth that escaped him. Kageyama's mouth is dry which is strange considering how terribly he was salivating earlier. His throat hurts from his moans and sobs; his vision blurry. Once Kageyama feels like he's all present in the moment again, he finally responds to Hinata's declaration of love. </p><p>"I love you too, Shouyou. So fucking much."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm going to hell, aren't I?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>